Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff Girls' negative counterparts from a parallel universe, and are the complete opposite of their heroic counterparts. Biography The Powerpunk Girls are evil, spoiled, selfish, vicious, sadistic villains and love to bring destruction to their hometown of Viletown, as well as killing it's civilians (offscreen, however). Their negative traits outweighs the Powerpuff Girls' good side, and they never change their ways. According to Jomo Momo (Mojo Jojo's good counterpart), Viletown used to be a normal city until Oppressor Plutonium (Professor Utonium's evil counterpart) rules it with an iron fist. But to bring "fun" and "profit", Oppressor created the Powerpunk Girls to act as his tools to terroize Viletown, and the three girls love nothing more then to bring terror and destruction to those around them. They were suppose to appear in an episode, but due to the creator's time to make the Powerpuff Girls Movie, the episode has to be scrapped, and was then put into one of the comic issues. The Powerpunk Girls only appear in Deja View, where they and their good counterparts swapped each other to their respective universes. They were mad at Professor Utonium entering "their" room, not even knowing that their in another universe, until a monster attacks Townsville. They took care of it before destroying Townsville the same way they do in Viletown, even killing it's civilians. When the Powerpuff Girls have to go back to their universe to take their evil counterparts back into their respective universe, a battle ensues between the Puffs and the Punks, where the Powerpunk Girls got the upperhand due to them being stronger then the Powerpuff Girls, despite the six of them being the same person. They were, however, defeated when they were tricked into going back to their universe. Before they could terroize Viletown yet again, Jomo appeared in front of them with a ray gun, ready to fire. Whether or not the Powerpunk Girls died afterwards or continue their rampage to Viletown is unknown. There were also rumors that if the show were to be renewed, there would be an episode where the Powerpunk Girls would somehow arrive back to the Powerpuff Girls' universe, where they would meet and fall in love with The Rowdyruff Boys, which would bring jealousy to the girls. The rumors, however, are completely false, as there is no way for the Powerpunks to go back to their counterpart's universe, as well as their possible ultimate faith in the comic, and not to mention the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls' unending hatred towards each other. Members Berserk Berserk is Blossom's counterpart. Unlike Blossom, Berserk is bossy, mean, and always talkatives. While Blossom is a "parent" to her sisters, Berserk would often cause conflicts between herself and her sisters. Her ribbons are long and messy, and it is rumored that she can move them to attack or grab her foes, though it is unconfirmed. Her element is Everything Nasty. Brat Brat is Bubbles' counterpart and has a perky and somewhat sadistic attitude. She looks exactly like her good counterpart, except her pigtails are much longer, have visible ribbons, and wears revealing clothing with three bracelets on each wrists. While Bubbles cries, Brat doesn't. Like her name suggests, she acts like a spoiled brat and enjoys acting very sassy. Her element is Salt. Brute Brute is Buttercup's counterpart. She has the same personality as her, but she is more meaner, disgusting and more violent. She is the only Powerpunk Girl who doesn't have long hair, and instead sports a black mohawk. Unlike her regular counterpart, Brute enjoys being rude, cruel, and gross towards everyone around her (even her sisters). She sports spiked wristbands and a spike waistband, which are real spikes. Her element is Vinegar. Trivia *Despite their short appearances since the comics are low-selling, they still have a fanbase, but not as too much as The Rowdyruff Boys. *The way the Powerpunk Girls often cause destruction in Viletown, as well as killing innocent people, could possibly be a reference to fellow villains Android 17 and Android 18, and their future selves, the characters from the anime Dragon Ball Z. In most cases, these five villains love to cause destruction and murder everywhere they go, with no remorse of what they cause, and were designed to be stronger and more powerful then the heroes of both series. *Their one of a few characters in the Powerpuff Girls to not make an appearance in Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z. There are, however, fanarts dipicting of what the Powerpunk Girls might look like in the anime. Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villainesses Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mass Murderer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Liars Category:Kid Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humans Category:Presumed Deceased